


The Reservation

by ASweatyToothedMadman



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Dating, M/M, really gay, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASweatyToothedMadman/pseuds/ASweatyToothedMadman
Summary: Nicholas and Danny had been dating for about two years now. Two years since the whole NWA thing and the explosion. Two years since Nicholas spent every waking hour in the hospital with Danny. When he had confessed in fear he had no other chance to. He loved every moment of it, but there was still that lingering fear in the back of his mind. Did he really deserve this happiness?
Relationships: Nicholas Angel/Danny Butterman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	The Reservation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I decided to post my short kind of off the top of my head fic, so hope it's alright (my first for these characters and also probably my first fic in 3 years)

Nicholas wakes up in the early morning, rubbing his eyes and yawning as the day set on before him. He and Danny had had another late night as Danny had found a movie that he just had to see. Nicholas didn't have to wake up at five in the morning, of course, it was just a routine to him at that point. His whole life seemed to be one big routine of waking and working and sleeping. If not for Danny he probably wouldn't be doing anything else. Without order, he felt lost. Without the success he found through his work, he was no one. He was happier now than he had ever been, but it was still hard sometimes waking up while it was still dark out and convincing himself it was worth it to go on. That's enough self-pity for today he decided to himself, getting out of bed quickly and quietly not to disturb Danny. Sweet Danny who loved him. Who he loved. Nicholas stood there for a moment, looking down to where Danny snored softly. The blankets were a mess and his arm lie reaching towards the empty space beside him. For a moment, Nicholas wished to get back into bed and curl up to the other as close as possible. But, he had his routine. He got dressed quickly and was out the door in an instant. This new time gave him practically no interactions with the townspeople and a lot more time to think. As if he needed that. He and Danny had been dating for about two years now. Two years since the whole NWA thing and the explosion. Two years since Nicholas spent every waking hour in the hospital with Danny. When he had confessed in fear he had no other chance to. He loved every moment of it, but there was still that lingering fear in the back of his mind. Did he really deserve this happiness? was he doing enough? he wanted to take things to the next step, but he didn't know how to go about asking. They didn't have a manual for this. Feeling stress clouding his mind, he shoved a pin in the thought and went back to thinking of the daily cases. By the time he returned, Danny was already awake and putting a kettle on. Nicholas couldn't help but grin as he watched his boyfriend move around thee kitchen organising the breakfast for the day. He was still dressed in his sleeping clothes. Danny caught his eye, a massive smile spreading across his family  
"Good morning, Nicholas." he chipped, walking over towards the door and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Nicholas leaned into him, wrapping his arms around Danny and moving to press his cheek into his shoulder.  
"I hope I didn't wake you," he said softly, closing his eyes. Danny was usually asleep still when he returned.  
"It's fine." Danny replied, " 've got to start waking up earlier anyway, I love being able to wake up with you next to me." This made Nicholas let out a soft giggle as he lifted his head back up to get a good look at Danny.  
"I love you, you know?" Nicholas said before leaning in for another kiss. He could do this forever. For most of his life, work was the highlight. Now he loved the little moments in the morning and on the weekends when he could laze around with Danny. It was them against the world.

The rest of the morning past as it usually did and soon Nicholas and Danny had started their trek to work. The sun was shining now with a cool breeze blowing softly against his cheek. They walked hand and hand and said their good mornings to those who spoke to them. Nicholas was in charge so he didn't have much field work anymore. He missed the days sitting out with Danny, but he also loved the new expectations put on him. It was a great promotion of course and put his talents to good use. He could always see Danny when he came in to do paperwork or have their lunch together. Today was special though, more so to Danny than Nicholas. It was Nicholas's birthday. He had almost forgotten. It was more so a day of annoyance for Nicholas now to the point he rarely told anyone. When he did, he made it clear he did not want any birthday wishes. Nicholas sat there silently at his desk for a moment. Why had Danny not wished him a happy birthday that morning? Yes, he did make it clear he hated his birthday and the thought of singing for it annoyed him. But Danny was his boyfriend, that had to be an exception. He could bring it up at dinner later, but the thought of fighting with Danny over something so little made him rethink. He went back to his work with that. So much paperwork.

That afternoon, Danny came into the office as he usually did with packed lunch for the two of them to share. Nicholas was deep into a stack of paperwork and didn't look up for a minute. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about his birthday. Was Danny trying to tell him something? Was this a sign? Maybe Nicholas wasn't being present enough again or he had fucked this one up too.  
"Nicholas?" Danny's voice snapped him out of his spiral and he straightened up with an intense look before softening when his eyes landed on Danny's.  
"Yes, Danny, what is it?" he raised an eyebrow, trying to push back his growing panic.  
"You alright? I can see you thinking from all the way over here." Danny looked worried, walking over and sitting in a chair by Nicholas. He looked him over, placing a hand on his cheek. Nicholas leaned into it, looking at the ground.  
"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just stuck on this case we're wrapping up and I'm a bit distracted." Danny nodded, but Nicholas knew his lie didn't go through.

They ate their lunch together in silence. Danny had made them sandwiches and had brought along some juice to have instead of the usual water. If it had been anyone else, he would have brought beer. Nicholas didn't drink on the job of course. As he ate, Nicholas went back to reading the paperwork that grew on his desk. He could feel Danny's eyes on him but didn't want to say anything. Danny eyed him before speaking  
"Nicholas?" he said to make sure his boyfriend aka his boss was paying attention. When Nicholas looked up he went on  
"I've made reservations for dinner tonight. I just wanted to let you know in case you got something to finish up or whatever." Nicholas smiled softly at the thoughtfulness. Maybe a little bit of him was rubbing off on Danny. Reservations at a restaurant.  
"That sounds lovely, where will we be going?" Danny grinned toothily at this  
"Oh don't worry! it's a surprise!" Nicholas fought back the urge to question this and nodded  
"Of course." He pushed a smile back on his face and reached out to stroke Danny's cheek before going back to his paperwork. They carried on like this for a bit before Danny had to go back out to check on a disturbance.

Again, Nicholas was left alone with his thoughts. Danny had never planned the reservations it was always Nicholas. He cursed himself wishing he could stop himself overthinking everything. Somehow his brain could turn this nice gesture into a plot against him. It's as though he couldn't let go of this controlling grip of his life and everything in it. He couldn't let things just be done for him. And maybe that was why his relationships never seemed to work out. Maybe this was Danny sending him off. He bit his lip hard, shutting his eyes tightly and stopping work to rub at his eyes. How could he let himself get this worked up over a situation that would probably never turn out. Had he always been that worried that Danny wouldn't want him? That Danny would grow tired of the strictness that kept Nicholas going. He couldn't even think back to a time they had an actual talk over that. Or the last time they actually slept together. Many early mornings and late nights, but Nicholas was always worried about work about the job and keeping everyone safe. He thought he had controlled it, but it seemed it was more ingrained in him than he had thought previously. Opening his eyes, he could see some of the other officers glancing into his office nervously. He blushed, looking down at his desk as though he had gone back to work. How long had he been sitting like that? God, they probably thought he had been crying. With that, he decided he was done for the day and he got up quickly. Not like he had anything else to do anyway. The forms were filled and ready to be sent out and filed and there had been no new cases he had to check in on. Might as well take a nice walk home and give himself some time to breathe before the dinner.

Hours later, Nicholas sat silently on the edge of their bed. Danny hadn't exactly shared the dress code, so he went with a dress shirt and trousers. It had been a while since he heard from Danny and worry started to creep into his mind. What was with him today. He was never this distracted. A noise broke him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Danny standing in the doorway. Nicholas smiled softly, getting up from the bed and walking over. Danny had gotten dressed up too and it seemed he even used a bit of cologne.  
"You smell nice," Nicholas said, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.  
"Had to get all spiffed up just for you, babe," Danny said with a cheeky grin. Nicholas blushed furiously and looked away with a soft smile. He loved when Danny called him babe.  
"So, dinner?" Nicholas said quickly, gesturing towards the door, but Danny stopped him.  
"Wait, before we go." he started, moving towards the bed and sitting down before waiting for Nicholas to join him. Nicholas's heart dropped for a minute before he did.  
"I know what you told me about your birthday before," Danny said, looking down at his hands sheepishly,  
"But, I can't help it. I can't just not wish my boyfriend a happy birthday, so I want to do it now. Just us." Nicholas nodded but didn't say anything. Danny took a gulp and took hold of Nicholas's hand.  
"Nicholas Angel, you are so extraordinary. I haven't been able to take my eyes off you since you first moved here. You make me love getting up in the morning and going to sleep at night. You work so hard and you make me so proud every day to be able to call you my boyfriend. You make me happy, Nicholas. I'd like to make your birthday special which is why I waited so long to tell you. I might as well do this now rather than at the restaurant." Danny got up before getting on his knee on the ground. "Nicholas Angel, would you marry me?"

Nicholas felt as though he had lost his breath for a minute. Danny wasn't planning on breaking up with him. He was proposing. He wanted to marry him. It felt unreal.  
"Danny I-" He started to say, cutting himself off and shutting his mouth tightly. This would be such a terrible time to start crying. Danny looked up at him expectantly as the question hung in the air. Of course, he wanted to marry Danny, he wanted to marry him more than anything else in the world. He nodded quickly, wanting to get the answer out before he regained the use of his voice.  
"Of course I'll marry you, I love you." Nicholas finally said, tears threatening to spill down his face. Danny grinned, standing up quickly and taking Nicholas's face into his hands. He kissed him deeply as Nicholas wrapped his arms around him tightly. As they broke apart, Danny put the ring on his now fiance's finger. Nicholas just couldn't stop staring at it, a soft smile sitting on his lips.  
"And the reservation?" he said, looking back up at Danny who seemed to just remember that was a thing.  
"Oh yes! let's get going!"

The drive there was relatively short, though Nicholas didn't know because he spent the entire ride staring at Danny. He was in the clouds. The restaurant was one he had never been to before, but the servers recognised Danny and brought them to a quiet table in the back. The host wished them a nice meal and left them to look over the menu. It was a fairly expensive Italian type place. Nicholas went to say something, but Danny said to not worry about it. They both settled on a pasta dish and some wine. The Italians weren't really known for their lagers anyway. The night carried on with laughs and kisses and soon the two had arrived back home. Nicholas could already feel the exhaustion start to settle in on him. Wine always made him tired. He couldn't help but mentally kick himself. This was their big night, they should be doing more. Danny seemed to already have a plan though as he gravitated towards his film collection. He knew the drill. Nicholas smiled softly at this, walking over to sit on the sofa and waiting to see what Danny would pull out for them to watch. Soon, he walked out with two action flicks that Nicholas didn't even recognise. Nevertheless, he nodded in approval and the first disc was put in the DVD player. As the attractions played, Danny sat beside Nicholas and pulled him in close. This closeness always put butterflies in Nicholas's stomach. He leaned into Danny's warmth and rested his head on his shoulder. He could just fall asleep like this and it would be perfect. And he did not even halfway into the film. Danny noticed just as he went to make a comment on the main character's gun and smiled. Nicholas who was always thinking and up in something now looked to be totally relaxed. He only looked this way when he slept, as though his brain had decided to shut off and free him for a minute. There was even a soft smile still on his lips, Danny wondered to himself how he had gotten so lucky. With the movie ending, he picked up Nicholas and carried him off to their bed. Tucking him in, he pressed a kiss to his forehead and then went to shut off the TV and put himself to bed.

The next morning came quickly, Nicholas waking up slowly to the warmth of Danny's arms around him. He blinked slowly, realising Danny was awake and looking at him.  
"How long have you been up? Why didn't you wake me?" he asked, leaning into him. Danny smiled at that  
"You just looked so peaceful," he said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. His eyes lit up as he moved back.  
"Breakfast?" he asked and Nicholas couldn't help but smile as he nodded.


End file.
